La próxima Judy Garland
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: El embarazo de Quinn Fabray es ya un secreto a voces en el instituto McKinley. La ex capitana del equipo de animadoras recibe más lluvias de granizado que nunca, entonces un viejo enemigo decide ser amable con ella. Kurt/Quinn friendship.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Glee_ no me pertenecen. Así como _West Side Story_ o la canción _"The show must go on"_. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Si a Kurt Hummel le hubieran dicho hace unos meses que ese día iba a estar junto a su taquilla del instituto con un regalo para Quinn Fabray, hubiera pensado que aquel rumor era digno de "Oh no, they didn't" o que el granizado de uva que siempre le lanzaban por el pasillo había terminado por traspasar la corteza cerebral, congelándole el cerebro.

No podía haber dos personas más opuestas en el instituto William McKinley que la entonces capitana del equipo de animadoras y aquel chico amanerado del que apenas sabían el nombre: lo único que sabían era que ella estaba muy buena y que él era el idóneo para ser arrojado al contenedor de basura antes de las clases.

Claro, que todo eso era antes de que ambos formaran parte del recientemente reinaugurado Glee Club. Ella había pasado de ser objeto de admiración entre los chicos y de envidia entre las chicas a ser una repudiada que andaba por los pasillos con cierto temor a los susurros que el resto de estudiantes compartían a su paso - eran las consecuencias de ser expulsada del equipo de animadoras y ser una madre adolescente en potencia -, y él… Bueno, él nunca había sido demasiado popular, pero recibía más lluvias de granizado que nunca.

De alguna manera, el Glee Club había establecido un vínculo de conexión entre las dos personas más distintas del instituto McKinley que nadie pudiera imaginar. Y esa era una de las razones por las que Kurt Hummel se encontrara con un paquete empapelado con un vistoso papel de regalo en las manos, esperando a que la ex Miss Animadora dejara de hablar con Brittany, aquella animadora rubia y larguirucha de la que aún no conocía el apellido.

Finalmente, la que una vez fue la esbirro número dos de la princesa de hielo del instituto, se alejó meneando la coleta de una manera desdeñosa hacia Quinn que nadie hubiera imaginado hacía unos meses. Aquella había sido la gloriosa etapa pre-Glee de la joven Fabray, una etapa que extrañaba más de lo que había confesado a nadie. Cuando la rubia se volvió con aire disgustado hacia el interior de su taquilla, Kurt supo que era el momento de abandonar la suya propia - adornada pulcramente con un mural de fotos de Justin Timberlake -, y dirigirse hacia allá.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró aire profundamente y fue al encuentro de Quinn Fabray, que aún escondía su rostro de decepción en el interior de su taquilla.

- Pobre, ha perdido su corona - pensó Kurt cuando se encontraba más cerca de ella - En fin, recuerda las sabias palabras de Freddy Mercury: _"Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on"_

- Hola Quinn - saludó el chico sin demasiada emoción cuando llegó al encuentro de la joven rubia.

Ella apartó su mirada de la taquilla y le miró sin demasiado interés - parecía triste, pero no parecía dispuesta a mostrarlo de manera externa -, y ligeramente sorprendida por el hecho de que ese chico, que había sido protagonista de muchas de sus crueles bromas cuando ella era aún considerada una diosa, le dirigiera la palabra fuera del Glee Club, cuando apenas se la dirigía dentro del mismo.

- Hola Kurt - devolvió ella el saludo sin demasiadas ganas, a la vez que miraba por encima del hombro de aquel chico tan afeminado esperando ver a Finn recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a ella, pero no fue así.

Vale, la conversación se estaba desarrollando exactamente del modo en que Kurt pensaba que lo iba a hacer: de forma nula. Habían pertenecido a puestos muy separados en la jerarquía del William McKinley, hasta que ambos se habían encontrado en el escalafón más bajo del mismo: el Glee Club. De hecho, Quinn Fabray no se estaba acostumbrando demasiado bien a las lluvias de granizado que recibía ahora cada vez con más frecuencia por los pasillos. Kurt carraspeó y le tendió el paquete regalo: era hora de encarrilar esa no-conversación.

Quinn Fabray dejó de mirar el pasillo lleno de estudiantes y reparó por fin en su compañero en el Glee Club. Miró con curiosidad esa sonrisa tan forzada que había en su rostro del chico y después la desvió hacia el paquete que el mismo sostenía en sus manos y dirigía hacia ella. Dos veces.

- Es… - comenzó a decir ella, no muy segura de estar siendo objeto de alguna broma-venganza de Kurt Hummel - ¿Es para mí?

Kurt asintió felizmente, algo aliviado de que la ex animadora le prestara, por fin, algo de atención y acercó más el regalo hacia ella. En los ojos verdes de Quinn aún había algo de confusión: ¿Kurt Hummel le estaba haciendo un regalo… a ella? No era exactamente lo que más esperaba después de todo lo que se había reído de sus aterrizajes en el contenedor de basura del instituto.

- No te va a morder, cógelo - dijo Kurt, intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente con una pequeña broma: no se le daban demasiado bien las bromas.

Sin embargo, en el rostro de Quinn apareció una pequeña y blanca sonrisa, esa sonrisa que él había admirado tanto desde el punto de vista estético: era una sonrisa simplemente perfecta, que era una gran aliada en las fotos artísticas a las que Kurt era tan aficionado. La muchacha asintió y finalmente tomó el regalo entre sus manos, cuidadosamente adornadas con una manicura francesa:

- No es mi cumpleaños ni nada… - confesó Quinn dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia Kurt, esperando que el chico hubiera cometido un error de calendario y que fuera una persona extremadamente comprometida con su pequeño círculo de amistades, de conocidos… Bueno, del Glee Club.

- Lo sé - mintió él: no sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de la ex animadora - Pero ábrelo, creo que te va a gustar.

Tras estudiarlo con la mirada un par de segundos más, Quinn se decidió a empezar a quitar el envoltorio de colorines del regalo con mucho cuidado de no romperlo. La intriga seguía, ya que una vez quitado el papel que lo envolvía, una caja color granate aún custodiaba el misterioso regalo de Kurt Hummel. Destapó la caja con delicadeza y se encontró con un vestidito de bebé que tenía la falda de color rosa a cuadros, mientras que la parte de arriba era de un blanco puro: era una monada de vestido, y Quinn no pudo evitar observarlo con una dulce sonrisa en su ahora más calmado rostro. Se notaba que había sido hecho a mano y, aunque utilizable, había sido hecho hace bastante tiempo.

- Pegué una patada en el vientre de mi madre mientras ella escuchaba la banda sonora de "West Side Story", así que… - explicó Kurt, haciendo que Quinn Fabray le mirara con cariño - Nunca llegué a usarlo, aunque mi padre dice que cuando era pequeño le ponía muchos ojitos.

La rubia dejó escapar una dulce risita y pasó la mano con delicadeza por encima del vestido.

- Es… Es precioso - confesó ella asintiendo, mientras se lo agradecía a Kurt con una cariñosa sonrisa - Pero tu madre lo hizo para ti, deberías guardarlo tú…

El chico se negó categóricamente con un cómico gesto con la cabeza e insistió:

- No te preocupes, aún guardo mucha ropa que me tejió mi madre… Pero creo que ésta es su obra maestra, me gustaría mucho que tu hija lo llevara…

Quinn le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, por si Kurt cambiaba de opinión, pero el joven estaba tan seguro de querer regalarle ese vestido al futuro bebé de la ex animadora como de que era capaz de cantar el musical "Wicked" mucho mejor que Rachel Berry. La rubia terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa:

- Muchas gracias, de verdad… Sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo y este regalo es todo un detalle por tu parte…

- Ahora estamos en el mismo bando - afirmó Kurt - El primer granizado de uva es como el agua bendita: expía cualquier pecado de una vida anterior.

Quinn sonrió y asintió: había adorado su etapa como animadora, aún esperaba poder volver a formar parte del equipo cuando naciera el bebé, pero si había algo de lo que no se sentía especialmente orgullosa era de haber tratado tan mal a los marginados del instituto, que ahora eran sus compañeros y amigos en el Glee Club. Ay Dios, la hora como canguro…

- Kurt, te agradezco mucho el regalo, pero tengo que irme: tengo que hacer de canguro… - dijo Quinn, al recordar su cita con la cuñada del profesor Schuester.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo planes, nos vemos en los ensayos - comenzó a despedirse Kurt como si fuera una diva despidiéndose de sus fans, pero de repente recordó algo que hizo que se volviera hacia la rubia - Oh, antes, en el Glee Club, no he podido evitar escucharte tatarear a Britney Spears…

- Sí - admitió Quinn - ¿Qué hay de malo?

Kurt esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa a la par que incrédula: ¿que qué había de malo? Señaló con elegancia el vientre abultado de la ex animadora y murmuró:

- Esa preciosidad que llevas ahí dentro está rodeada de genios… - explicó con una sonrisa, pero sin separar los labios - Puede ser fácilmente la próxima Judy Garland, no me gustaría que por escuchar la música equivocada acabara convertida en la nueva Lindsay Lohan…

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Quinn cerró su taquilla y murmuró, volviéndose hacia su compañero:

- Vale, capto el mensaje... Nos vemos mañana ¡y gracias por el vestido!

Kurt la observó marcharse doblando la esquina, aún observando ensimismada el tejido del vestido para la niña que le había regalado él. Era curioso… No iba a mentir, había planificado ese acercamiento como una forma de llegar a Finn Hudson, el chico por cuyos huesos se moría, pero después de todo Quinn Fabray no había resultado ser tan apática y desagradable como recordaba. Quizás podría llegar a ser fija en su nuevo círculo de amigos, igual puede que hasta fuera el padrino del bebé…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el impacto de un montón de hielo con zumo de uva directo en su cara, que enseguida empezó a chorrearle por el cuello y la camisa, tiñendo su ropa de un color morado intenso al instante. Las carcajadas lejanas del equipo de deportes no se hicieron esperar; Kurt se quedó inmóvil durante un momento y luego se quitó pesadamente los restos de hielo de los ojos… No pasaba nada, lo tenía todo bajo control.

Un día, cuando fuera una prestigiosa estrella de Broadway, podría pasear por el vecindario mirando por encima del hombro a todos esos cretinos. Les saludaría con la mano y sonreiría con suficiencia de oreja a oreja… Eso sí, procuraría que esos salvajes no llevaran ningún tipo de refresco en las manos.

Las malas costumbres nunca se pierden.


End file.
